fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Hammy Games Inc.
---- Partner up. ---- Day 1 - I'm Lost In The Desert Today's gonna be a pretty short day because I’m busy watching the Zelda U livestream, but we’re not out of time for our presentation! Kirby: Time Out Kirby is flying high above Dreamland on a Warp Star. He observes the many landmarks; a ravine, King Dedede’s castle, a meandering river. Suddenly, the clouds turn dark. Purple pulses hit Dreamland, and Kirby observes as the ravine is converted into a dry canyon. As the waves travel underneath, Kirby is knocked off-course and crashes into the town near the newly-formed canyon. The trailer switches to gameplay of Kirby traversing levels. Footage is shown of a ponytailed Kirby attacking using ribbons, a hard hat-wearing Kirby using a hammer, a snorkel-wearing Kirby blowing bubbles, a beaglepuss Kirby using a grapple hand and a hooded Kirby attacking with a scythe. We also catch a glimpse of a dinosaur-tailed Kirby rampaging a monochromatic city and King Dedede wearing a cowboy costume. A red-haired fairy is seen sitting in a bar across from Whip Kirby. The two shake hands and a glow follows. Footage is shown of Beam Kirby shooting a ball of energy. The stylus taps the ball and swipes in the direction it is travelling, and the ball speeds up and splits into three. A U.F.O. is seen firing a laser at Kirby, who is sitting in a U.F.O. of his own. Kirby, wearing an alarm-esque hat, emits a yellow pulse and everything freezes. Kirby pulls a switch and a mirror falls down, blocking Kirby from the laser. Kirby lets loose a blue pulse and time restarts. The laser deflects off the mirror and hits the U.F.O. that initially fired it, causing it to explode. Purple waves travel across the screen and it fades to black. A clock hand turns backward, revealing the logo. ---- In Kirby: Time Out, it’s up to Kirby to set Dreamland back to the present after mysterious waves change areas back to specific time periods. The first area Kirby will travel through is Carrot Canyon - a wild-west themed town set next to a canyon. We’d like to reveal the next: Lettuce Lights. Lettuce Lights is based on modern cities, though ingame it’s implied that it is set during the events of Planet Robobot. In this area, Kirby will have to deal with traffic jams, thieves, and a bigoted tycoon... If this seems like too much for our hero to deal with, then fear not! He won’t be doing it alone. Meet Kirby’s new partner: Minni! Minni is a fairy who agrees to help Kirby take care of whoever is altering time in Dreamland. It’s unknown why she hasn’t been affected by the pulses. She expresses sympathy for the “cursed” citizens of Dreamland, but doesn’t show any restraint when it comes to fighting them. Using the touch screen, she can assist Kirby by powering up his attacks - as seen in the trailer - or reveal secrets. When the game is paused, any dialogues are from her. In addition, her outfit will change in each area. Next, some abilities. Unfortunately, I ran out of time and have no image! Sorry! Cheer Kirby gives Kirby a ponytail and great agility! Equipped with pom-poms, ribbons, and the like, Kirby has all the spirit he needs to take care of enemies. He can also perform some amazing backflips, splits, and more gymnastic techniques. Sushi Kirby is one of the new abilities, and one of three food-related abilities in this game. This delicious new ability makes use of chopsticks in many of its attacks. As a whip-like weapon, why not try some seaweed? How about trapping enemies in sushi rolls? You can even throw trays at enemies! Explorer Kirby wears a headlamp and a backpack, much like . Your pickaxe is a deadly weapon, but the heavy bag on your back must be hard to carry. Never fear, because you can always take a ride in your minecart to ease the load and ram into enemies. You can also throw one of many items from your backpack, like rocks, compasses, torches, or diamonds! ...Those precious diamonds that you worked so hard to get… Splatoon 2: Inkvasion Recently, we revealed two new playable races in Splatoon 2: Inkvasion. Now, here’s another! Finally, you can play as an Octoling! The close-knit relatives of Inklings, there’s not much else to say here. Unlike other races, you can only play as Octolings once you have completed Hero Mode. Another aspect unlocked after completing Hero Mode is Octarian Infiltration. Much like in Hero Mode, you must break into an Octarian base and use many of the gimmicks provided to progress. However, this mode is not split into levels. Instead, you must travel as far into the randomly generated Octarian Base as you can. Rewards are found in set areas and you can try to make it onto the leaderboard! That's all for today! Check back tomorrow for more info! Day 2 - But You're My Oasis Splatoon 2: Inkvasion Thus far, we’ve revealed 4 playable races in Splatoon 2: Inkvasion: Inklings, Octolings, Raylings and Jellylings. How about we reveal more? This is a female Spikeling. Like the other races, these guys have evolved from an ancient species known as urchins. They possess the ability to transform into urchins to swim in ink that they can absorb with their spikes and replicate as their own, which they store in beads on their ponchos. The Spikelings are a nomadic race, with maps that are less modern than most. An example of one of their maps is Rasbora Bazaar. Set in a desert-like area just outside Splatlantis, Rasbora Bazaar is a maze of market stalls. Though you cannot pass through these stalls without going around them, you can fire ink through them, making swimming through your own ink highly advantageous. In addition, there are a few ramps around the map, leading onto the stall roofs, which can be inked. You can use this to cover extra turf or ambush foes, but it also makes you very vulnerable. Fantendo - Equity Fantendo - Equity is a show I announced at the Anniversary Showcase. It follows a telepathic defense lawyer named Danni Lynch and an illusionist named Breanne McCarthy who live in Dublin together. Lately, Danni has been receiving an unusually large number of clients with powers. Sorry, no art! Don’t worry, tomorrow has plenty of art! The first client we meet is a man named Lir Finnerty. He’s caught standing outside of a burning house with a lighter in hand, watching it burn. He claims that he was told to do it. When Danni meets him, he seems completely different. Scared, depressed, paranoid. He says that his boyfriend told him to do it, to enact revenge. Lir doesn’t quite understand it either. Danni doesn’t believe him when he tells her that he’s being haunted by his boyfriend. But when he touches her and a memory from her past comes back to haunt her, she’s forced to believe him. Fear Fighters (2016) Let's reveal a new character for Fear Fighters (2016)! Cinder embodies the fear of fire. He keeps an air of mystery about him, and seems determined to keep it that way. Though nobody has seen him without his mask, rumour has it that he wears his mask to conceal terrible burns. Adder and Cirrus are to blame for this rumour, unsurprisingly. In the rare moments where he does talk, he appears to be a showman, obsessed with his performance and looks. It is implied by the others that he was among the original Fear Fighters. Also, Fantasma is constantly flirting with him. ---- In battle, Cinder’s showmanship is taken up a notch, with his flashy attacks. He is a quick fighter who makes fluid use of fire, coming out in arcs from his punches and kicks. Cinder focuses on getting close to his opponent, and is most effective from a very short distance. The tattoos on his arms will glow as he uses fire-based attacks, and when he uses fire on his arm, the fire will circle around and fly off in an arc. This leaves a lingering effect even after the attack is finished. Cinder has a mechanic that cause stylish moves to be even stronger. This involves a spotlight that follows whichever fighter is using more stylish or flashy moves, boosting their power significantly. Though Cinder has the most stylish moves out of any other character in the game, every other character has their fair share of stylish moves, but some - like Fantasma and her dance-themed playstyle - have more than others. Day 3 - You Found My Heart Splatoon 2: Inkvasion For our final day of the presentation, we thought we’d start out with something never seen before: Splatoon 2: Inkvasion. What? It has been seen before? In this very showcase? Twice? Have we shown the all-new species? We have? In this very showcase? Twice? And twice before that? Well, have another new, never seen before race! This is a female Jawling! Like the Inklings, Octolings, Raylings, Jellylings and Spikelings, Jawlings have evolved from sharks and taken on a humanoid form. As expected, they can turn into a small shark to swim through their own ink, and can filter air into ink, similarly to the Raylings. Jawlings are a daredevil race, loving all sorts of extreme sports. They also tend to be more violent than the likes of Raylings and Spikelings, snapping very easily. Jawlings will eat anything that looks remotely edible, using their super strong namesake jaws. Their maps are based on extreme sports. One such example is Ostracod Tunnels. Ostracod Tunnels is set in a dangerous sea cave underneath Splatlantis. Though precautions have been made to make the area safer, please play responsibly in this map. A chasm separates each side from the other, with nothing but two thin bridges allowing you to cross. Though there are a few areas where a skilled Squid Jump will allow you to cross, as well as a few rock formations on either side providing a small platforming section to pass. This makes taking enemy turf difficult, but the alternative methods make the job of defending your turf sometimes even harder. The map itself consists of various winding tunnels that connect at random points, though both sides are symmetrical. In the brand new Inklimination mode, you work as a team to cover the most area in your own ink. I know what you’re thinking. “Hey, Ham. Dude. Have you ever heard of Turf War? Y’know, the main mode in Splatoon” And I’d like to politely ask you to stop your sass. Unlike in the original Turf War mode, Inklimination poofs the player who has splatted the least ink in the time allotted, then rinses and repeats. You can’t re-ink your own ink, which means you must play tactically or go for enemy ink. This mode pits you not only against the other team, but also against your own. Finally, we’d like to reveal an aspect of amiibo support! Most amiibo are compatible with Splatoon 2: Inkvasion, and most provide items such as clothing or a new weapon. A select few will provide soundtracks, a new minigame, Hero Mode levels, etc. However, even fewer will gift you with something exclusive: a new map! By tapping any Bowser amiibo on the Wii U gamepad during the map select roulette, a special amiibo section will appear on the roulette alongside the current maps. If Bowser’s amiibo slot is selected, you and anybody else involved in the game get to play on the new, amiibo-exclusive map; Loch Ness Castle! Based on the Koopa King’s own castle, Loch Ness Castle is a fortress hidden deep in Octarian territory. The dual-floored fiery fortress has been modified to suit Turf Wars and the like, but no safety precautions have been made, oddly. The top floor is mostly what you would expect from a castle. Winding corridors leading into several large rooms. However, Octarian enemies resembling giant blocks will crash into the ground. However, the centre is a grated area with a circular hole in the middle, right above a large pool of lava on the bottom floor. The bottom floor is very treacherous, with lava pits at every turn, as well as several grated areas that you will fall through in squid form. The large lava pool in the middle has platforms that may be jumped on to traverse it. Happily Ever After Happily Ever After is a very story-oriented game, so there isn’t much to reveal aside from characters. So, how about we do just that? You’ve already met Red. The wolf-raised, axe-wielding, hoodie-wearing warrior needs no introduction. Being raised by wolves has some repercussions when you wish to integrate with human society, and Red is pretty out of the loop with... everything. She attacks using an axe alongside her self-proclaimed “guide to human life”, Prince Phillip, who has hired her to slay a dragon. With very minimal connections to beanstalks, Jack is a humble gardener. He owns a shop outside the forest where he sells seeds. Sometimes, these seeds will be magical! But those cost more. Every character meets him in their travels and can come back to visit at nearly any time. It’s also implied that he has a past with Maleficent. What a lovely couple! Jack of Hearts and Jill of Hearts are part of the royal Heart hierarchy. While the Queen is busy ruling her people, Jack and Jill act as the faces of their kingdom. They are in charge of meeting important citizens and reporting any relevant information to the Queen. The two have known each other since childhood, and have been married with quite some time. They can often be seen holding hands as they climb the hill that leads to their castle. Not to fetch a pail of water. As we’re at it, why don’t we reveal what the upcoming chapters will be about? *Rapunzel: Chapter 2 - Force of Nature **After escaping her tower, Rapunzel sets out to take down her wicked stepmother. However, first she will need to get through a cursed forest with the help of a grumpy dwarf. *Red: Chapter 2 - Leave Me Alone **Red and Phillip’s quest to locate the Lady of the Lake is brought to a halt when a local town is terrorised by a big, bad wolf. Phillip wants to slay the beast, while Red wishes to wait it out until morning. *Maleficent: Chapter 1 - Mad Hatter **Maleficent goes to a local merchant to fetch some Magic Beans for Aurora’s cure. Aurora opens up to Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat, and the two girls devise a plan. Venn Diagram: The Game GET READY FOR VENN DIAGRAM: THE GA-actually no we're not doing this again. Fusion Fray Fusion Fray is a game I love working on. The basic concept is that it’s a 3D fighting/tower defense game in the vein of Team Fortress 2 and Splatoon. Except - here comes the twist - the characters can fuse with one of their teammates to become one stronger character controlled by both players! We’ve revealed a few characters and fusions, so now let’s get some more! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It’s everybody’s favourite superhero: Captain Justice! With a fanbase almost as big as his ego, Captain Justice has dedicated his life to ridding the world of villainy and scoundrels! What a guy! Captain Justice flies above the ground slightly and is fast, with various ranged attacks. However, they’re not the hardest to avoid when you hear Captain Justice yelling “INCINERATOR LASER!” or “GOLDEN BOOMERANG!” from a mile away. Wizards specialise in all sorts of elements. This sorceress, Eden received her witchcraft degree in arcane magic, but is currently apprenticing under a skilled sorcerer who uses ice magic. Eden has a no-nonsense attitude and is dedicated to her magic. In battle, she’s your typical mage. She’s slow, but makes up for it with powerful long-ranged attacks focusing on generic magic blasts, stars, and the occasional ice attack. Bonjour! This young man is named Pierre! He doesn’t talk much, but we’ve heard that he has a stunning personality! Okay, scratch that, he never talks. He’s a mime, what did you expect? In battle, Pierre is a pretty balanced character. A lot of his attacks create invisible walls or weak invisible projectiles, but his trademark move allows him to copy the moveset of the nearest player temporarily. Captain Justice and Eden fuse to become Hexcharm! Hexcharm is new on the superhero block and uses violence as a last resort, preferring to trick criminals. They can prove to be rather naive some of the time, especially when it comes to what is legal and what is not. Hexcharm really plays up their superhero-ness for the TV, and love to taunt their opponent during battle. ---- :Eden: Cap. Listen, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this with a while. :Captain Justice: Yes? :Eden: Why are we called Hexcharm? That’s a really stupid name. :Captain Justice: Hey! You should be grateful to be partnering up with the great CAPTAIN JUSTICE! :Eden: Yeah, whatever. I’m thrilled. But really!? Hexcharm? We could’ve come up with something better if you had given us some time. Maybe we could have been named after a spell! There’s definitely a spell that can combine the properties of two things! We could have been named after that. But no, you decided to tell the media that we were called Hexcharm, without consulting me! :Captain Justice: Why don’t you do something about it, then? :Eden: You’re the superhero; you do it. Isn’t that in your job description? Saving people? :Captain Justice: ...Yes. :Eden: Then save my dignity and rename us. You know it needs to be a team thing if we want Hexcharm to change their name. :Captain Justice: I’ll think about it. :Eden: Alright. You can go now. :Captain Justice: Captain Justice... TO THE SKIES! AWAY! ---- Support conversations play a big part in Fusion Fray, though this has been talked about in previous showcases. We’d like to reveal that Support conversations will be listed out in full! Next, we’d like to introduce two of the game’s main modes. Team Elimination is the standard game mode. Two teams of four face off against each other, using their abilities, items and fusing. Each player has an adjustable amount of lives, and when these run out, you’re nothing but a spectator. Alliance Battle is a spin off of Team Elimination, taking inspiration from the Hunger Games. Each player is on their own once they start off, and have only 1 life. Once you get close to another player, you can either attack them like you normally would, or request an alliance. Requesting an alliance leaves you open to attacks, but if they accept, then you’ve got a new teammate that you can fuse and totem with. There can be a maximum of 4 on a team at a time. However, there can be only one winner, so you must be very cautious as your teammates could decide to take you out of the picture at any time. Or you could be a dirty traitor. Really, it’s all about strategy. To finish, we’d like to announce that the page will be up very soon! In addition, we’re opening the Fusion Fray Official Thread! Here, we will update you on any new information or characters, as well as being a place for you to suggest characters. You can also suggest fusions - either request two characters to be fused, or give a concept for two characters’ fusion! We hope this will be a success. Category:Subpages Category:Ham's Articles Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Hammy Games